emmerdalepastpresentfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1830 (4th January 1994)
Synopsis A distressed Nick Bates is laying in the crater on the moors calling for Archie Brooks. Frank Tate drives down the Hotten Road past burning cars, demolished houses and fallen lammposts. Meanwhile the McAllisters are getting their medical supplies out to aid any injured people. At Kim's stables, Viv, Vic and Kim are still fighting tooth and nail to save the stables and horses. Kim calls the fire brigade. Josh Lewis is driving down a country lane into the village and has to stop when the destroyed Skipdale Bridge appears in his headlight beam. He brakes and tries to call the emergency services but the phone line is dead. He wades across the river. A water pipe is gushing out water. At The Woolpack the residents all get up off the floor shaken and bruised, with dust and debris all over them. Frank Tate rushes in and suspects there could be a gas explosion. He sees Zoe tending an injured person and says there are fires everywhere. He then suggests to Alan, Shirley and the McAllisters that they go out and try and help any injured person. On the moors Nick Bates is wandering aimlessly round shouting for Archie. There are fires everywhere and Nick falls over a twisted heap of metal. Jack Sugden stops down a country lane and examines dead sheep in the road. In the distance is an explosion which lights up the night sky. He gets into his Land rover and drives away. Unbeknown to him he drives past Joe, Annie and Leonard in their crashed car. Back at Kims stables, burning debris falls onto a gas canister and everyone runs before it blows up and the stables fall down. Kathy Tate meets Frank down Main Street and asks him what has happened and Frank says no one knows and asks if she is alright. Josh arrives and says the Skipdale Bridge has collapsed and he waded across the river. Then Jack Sugden arrives on the scene asking Frank is it a gas explosion. When Frank tells him about the fallen bridge Jack suggests they go and see if they can do something otherwise the fire brigade, ambulance and police would have to go through Connelton, adding 45 minutes onto the journey. Frank arranges with Josh to tell everyone who has a car to shine their headlights to provide lighting but to leave their engines running. He then alerts Dr Bernard McAllister that the injured are all in the Woolpack. Eric Pollard, covered in soot, arrives at the Woolpack and is acting suspicious, asking if anyone has seen Elizabeth his wife. Shirley Foster suggests he goes home to wait for her. Eric agrees and Turner says he should come back if he needs them. Shirley says Eric is acting odd but Turner says that is a bit hard, as we are under very odd circumstances. Luckily Lynn Whiteley arrives at Whiteley's Farm to find Peter is OK. The babysitter said they had come out to see what the noise was and managed to quickly dive for safety as the house was engulfed in flames. Zoe Tate comforts her and wraps her and Peter in blankets. Mark's head and arm are sticking out from the rubble, he is still clutching the vacuum cleaner. At Skipdale Bridge, Jack and Frank decide to use the new pipes that are ready to be laid to fill in the gap in the bridge. The emergency services arrived and Frank calls across to one that they will fill in the gap with water pipes and can they give them as much light as possible. As Frank is directing Jack to lift the loads of pipes into the gap so he can lay them he sees the silhouette of something near the bridge in the darkness. He asks a paramedic for the spotlight to be shone on it and it is a piece of engine letting out whiffs of smoke. Angharad McAllister is walking through a field with a torch and comes across something that makes her wretch in disgust. She rushes back to The Woolpack and Bernard and Alan accompany her. When she directs them she says she saw 6 bodies. Alan Turner shines his torch on the ground and notices a ticket. He picks it up and it says "Kurksov Aerosakls" on it. All 3 shine their torches on the field and see a plane seat, part of a wing and wreckage. They have established the cause of the massive destruction. Cast *CY CHADWICK - Nick Bates *NORMAN BOWLER - Frank Tate *CAMILLA POWER - Jessica McAllister *AMANDA WENBAN - Angharad McAllister *BRENDAN PRICE - Bernard McAllister *ALUN LEWIS - Vic Windsor *DEENA PAYNE - Viv Windsor *CLAIRE KING - Kim Barker *RICHRD THORP - Alan Turner *RACHEL DAVIES - Shirley Foster *LEAH BRACKNELL - Zoe Tate *PETER WARNOCK - Josh Lewis *MALANDRA BURROWS - Kathy Tate *FIONNUALA ELLWOOD - Lynn Whiteley *NOAH HUNTLEY - Luke McAllister *CLIVE HORNBY - Jack Sugden *FRAZER HINES - Joe Sugden *SHEILA MERCIER - Annie Kempinski *BERNARD ARCHARD - Leonard Kempinski *CHRIS CHITTELL - Eric Pollard *TOBY COCKERILL - Scott Windsor *ADELE SILVA - Kelly Windsor *SOPHIE JEFFREY - Donna Windsor *CRAIG MCKAY - Mark Hughes * *Writer - ANDY LYNCH *Director - KEN HORN *Producer - NICHOLAS PROSSER *Programme Consultant - PHIL REDMOND Previous Episode Episode 1829 (30th December 1993) Next Episode Episode 1831 (5th January 1994) Notes Final appearance of Mark Hughes even though he appeared as a corpse in this episode. This was actor Craig McKay's last contribution to the programme. Viewing Figures 16,100,000 (not including omnibus) (18.6 million aggregated) (chart place unknown). The Sunday omnibus repeat had bumped the overall figures up to 18.6 million. The show's highest ever viewing figures. This figure surpassed the 16,300,000 million viewers for Coronation Street the previous night, and the 17,700,000 for the episode shown 5th January 1994. Category:1994 episodes. Category:Plane crash episodes. Category:1990s episodes Category:Episodes available on VHS or DVD